


Bien está lo que bien acaba.

by JoeyChanSan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Drowning
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyChanSan/pseuds/JoeyChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué hubiese pasado si el equipo de Samezuka hubiese llegado a tiempo para ayudar cuando Rei y Makoto casi se ahogan durante el campamento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bien está lo que bien acaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se situa justo durante la tormenta en el campamento de la primera temporada de Free!, así que no he tenido nada de lo que pasa o de los nuevos personajes que aparecen en Free! Eternal Summer a la hora de escribir esto (también tengo que decir que la primera temporada de Free! ni siquiera había terminado cuando empecé a escribir este fic)
> 
> También decir que está basado en un rol que hice con una amiga que nunca se llegó a terminar, así que puede decirse que el propósito de este fic es terminar esa historia que casi me mata de feels en su día. Masoquismo en estado puro, lo sé.
> 
> Y, sin más rollos, que lo disfrutéis.

Cuando Rin atravesó las puertas del hotel en el que se hospedaba con el resto del equipo de Samezuka, lo hizo con el corazón en un puño. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde el momento en que se había encontrado con su hermana, y ésta le había dicho que los de Iwatobi también estaban allí en la isla, entrenando en el mar. Presentimiento que había intentado enterrar. Pero la imagen de unos ojos verdes que tenía grabados a fuego en la mente se lo impedía. ¿Estaría bien Makoto nadando en el mar? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aceptar aquel campamento de entrenamiento?

Aquellas preguntas habían perseguido al pelirrojo todo el santo día. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, lo único que tenía en mente era buscar a Makoto, comprobar que estaba bien y, quizás, echarle la bronca del siglo por cometer aquella imprudencia.

Rin todavía podía sentir como los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo al recordar la escena que había visto en la playa. Ver a Mikoshiba ayudando a Haru a sacar a un Makoto inconsciente del agua era una imagen que sabía que no iba a desaparecer de su mente en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cruzó el recibidor del hotel caminando con rapidez, metiéndose por uno de los pasillos que daban a él. No había dado más de tres pasos por dicho pasillo, cuando frenó en seco. En una de las bancas que había pegadas a la pared, la más alejada de todas (y Rin apostaría cualquier cosa a que aquello no era ninguna coincidencia), estaba sentado Makoto. Aunque, más que sentado, el capitán de Iwatobi estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, con una toalla con el logo de Samezuka echada por los hombros, la cabeza baja y temblando visiblemente. Rin estaba seguro de que aquellos temblores no eran porque tuviese frío.

Al ver al castaño de aquella forma, Rin pensó que la bronca podía esperar. Parte de él veía a Makoto, unos cuantos años más joven, temblando aterrado, llamando a Haru con desesperación. Chascando la lengua y suspirando, Rin se sentó junto a él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su habitual chaqueta negra y guardando silencio. Makoto no necesitaba más presión. Además, realmente no sabía que decirle después de años sin hablarse.

−Déjalo, no te esfuerces.− Dijo Rin en cuanto vio por el rabillo del ojo como Makoto intentaba poner su habitual sonrisa, amable, tolerante y cargada de paciencia. Era obvio que el castaño no estaba bien, como había hecho amago de intentar hacerle creer. Por suerte, el chico le hizo caso a la primera. No quería acabar discutiendo con él cuando lo único que quería en aquel momento era ofrecerle su apoyo.

−Eh, Makoto…− llamó el pelirrojo, para acto seguido sacar una mano del bolsillo y revolverse el pelo, chascando la lengua al mismo tiempo. Genial. Después de decirle que no se esforzase en fingir que estaba bien, va y le llama. Y, encima, sin tener nada que decir. Rin podía sentir como su frustración crecía por momentos, aunque estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en disimularlo. O, al menos, eso creía él.

Estaba debatiendo consigo mismo sobre qué podía hacer, cuando notó un pequeño tirón en la manga de su chaqueta. Bajó la mirada a dicha parte de la prenda, confirmando que una de las temblorosas manos del castaño de había aferrado a ella. Rin abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, cerrándola con rapidez, al escuchar los sollozos de Makoto. Su instinto le decía que en aquella situación las acciones demostraban más que las palabras. Y él siempre seguía su instinto. Cubrió con su mano la del chico más alto y le dio un pequeño apretón para intentar reconfortarle. Aquella mano que siempre había desprendido la misma calidez que la sonrisa y los orbes verdes del chico, ahora estaba helada.

−Sssh… No pasa nada. Todo está bien – susurró, acariciando con una suavidad que no era propia de él el dorso de la mano de Makoto, esperando que aquello le hiciese sentir mejor. Mientras le susurraba pequeñas palabras y acariciaba su mano, el pelirrojo rezaba internamente para que no apareciese nadie por aquel pasillo. No por lo que pudiesen pensar de él, eso le traía sin cuidado, sino porque no quería que nadie viese al castaño de aquella manera. Sabía de sobra que si alguno de sus compañeros veía al chico así, empezaría a mirarle con lástima y él más que nadie sabía lo que podía llegar a picar eso. Makoto no lo merecía. Cuando Makoto apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, no hizo nada para impedirlo. Tampoco dejó de acariciarle la mano.

−Lo… lo siento, Rin… −murmuró Makoto, aferrándose al pelirrojo con más fuerza. No tenía muy claro que pretendía al aferrarse así a Rin, sólo que necesitaba que éste le reconfortase.

Ver a Makoto así estaba mal. Sin pararse a pensarlo, Rin pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndole hacía sí mismo. Y, aunque la intención de aquel gesto había sido calmar a Makoto, pudo sentir como una pequeña parte de la presión que le oprimía el pecho desaparecía. Makoto estaba bien. A salvo. Con él. Aun así, Rin no daba crédito a sus oídos.

−¿Qué lo sientes? –No sabía cuándo, pero había empezado a acariciar con suavidad mechones aleatorios de pelo castaño. −¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Por qué te estabas disculpando? –El pelirrojo no entendía el porqué de aquella disculpa. Makoto no le debía ninguna explicación. Y Rin no podía impedirle nadar en el mar si era lo que quería hacer, por mucho que fuese para contentar a los demás dejando a un lado su miedo y su opinión.

−Por mentirte aquella vez –susurró el castaño, al que no parecía importarle las caricias de Rin.  
Y, si Makoto no decía nada, él tampoco iba a hacerlo. El pelirrojo también obtenía cierta  
tranquilidad en aquellas caricias que le estaba regalando.

−¿Mentirme? –preguntó Rin en un tono de voz apenas audible. A decir verdad, no tenía claro si le estaba preguntando al otro chico, o se lo estaba preguntando a sí mismo. Durante un par de segundos, la mente del pelirrojo se había quedado en blanco. No sabía a qué vez se refería Makoto. No tardó mucho en comprender que se refería al mismo momento que a Rin le había parecido ver minutos atrás. –No importa, no pasa nada –a pesar de la dureza de su tono de voz, Rin atrajo más al castaño contra su cuerpo inconscientemente. 

Los sollozos de Makoto no tardaron en hacerse más frecuentes, más firmes. Estaba claro que el chico no iba a guardar la poca compostura que le quedaba mucho más.

−Está bien, Makoto. Está bien… −susurró con suavidad, dejando que sus labios rozasen uno de los mechones que caían sobre la frente del castaño. Al igual que sus manos, su pelo también estaba frío, además de mojado.

Pero Rin no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en aquello, ni buscar una solución. Apenas había terminado de hablar, el cuerpo de Makoto había caído contra el suyo. Y, a juzgar por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, el nadador del club Iwatobi había decidido dejar de luchar consigo mismo y dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Rin giró un poco su cuerpo, ajustando su posición para quedar frente al castaño, y apoyó su barbilla sobre la parte superior de la cabeza de Makoto, ignorando el escalofrío causado por la diferencia de temperatura que había entre ambos. El pelirrojo dejó caer la mano con la que había estado acariciándole el pelo a su amigo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Aquella espalda firme que ahora no dejaba de temblar.

Rin estaba dejando que Makoto viese una parte de él, esa parte que le anclaba al pasado y no le dejaba seguir adelante, que se había esforzado por enterrar en lo más profundo de sí mismo.

Pero, estando allí, acariciando la espalda de Makoto con aquella suavidad, dejando que el castaño se desahogase y esperando a que se tranquilizase un poco, Rin no tuvo más remedio que admitirse a sí mismo que los chicos de Iwatobi seguían siendo importantes para él, por mucho en que se empecinase en demostrar lo contrario. Notar como los brazos de Makoto le envolvían no hizo más que confirmar aquella afirmación.

Mientras seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado, y las consecuencias que aquella afirmación podrían suponerle, Rin se percató de algo. La ropa de Makoto estaba empapada.

−Hey… ¿Tienes frío? –en cuanto aquellas palabras abandonaron sus labios, Rin sintió la imperiosa necesidad de cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos. Y, de no haberlas tenido ambas ocupadas, lo habría hecho. ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? Estaba más claro que el agua que Makoto estaba helado.

−No importa… −contestó Makoto, una vez se hubo calmado lo suficiente para poder hablar. Seguramente no quería darle a Rin más problemas de los que pensaba que estaba dándole.

Aquella respuesta hizo a Rin fruncir el ceño, aunque en la posición en la que estaban Makoto no pudiese verlo. Tampoco importaba.

−Tch… −Rin colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Makoto y le apartó de su cuerpo con cierta brusquedad. Aunque no había sido su intención ser brusco con él, el pelirrojo no podía evitar cabrearse ante aquella actitud del castaño. –Claro que importa, −comentó, desabrochándose la chaqueta. Rin se quitó la chaqueta con rapidez, hizo a un lado la toalla que le cubría los hombros, se la echó por encima a Makoto e intentó cerrarla en la medida de lo posible con las manos. Tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la complexión de Makoto era más grande que la suya, y que ni siquiera tenía los brazos metidos por las mangas. Pero tendría que bastar por ahora.

Rin notó la sorpresa que le causó al castaño aquel gesto por su parte. ¿Qué estaría pensando Makoto al respecto? Podría habérselo preguntado, pero aquel no era el momento. Había cosas más importantes.

Mientras Makoto subía la cremallera de su chaqueta, que le quedaba algo justa, Rin cogió la toalla que había apartado antes, la colocó sobre la cabeza de Makoto y empezó a secarle el pelo con suavidad, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes.

−Gracias… − dijo Makoto, algo más tranquilo a juzgar por la leve sonrisa presente en su rostro. Rin asintió, imitando aquella sonrisa sin darse cuenta, y continuó con su tarea de secar aquellos mechones castaños. En cuanto terminase con ello, iría a por algo caliente de beber para Makoto.

Mientras Rin intentaba hacer memoria de qué era lo que le gustaba beber a Makoto, éste tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como las manos del pelirrojo masajeaban su cabeza. De nuevo, el pelirrojo volvió a preguntarse que estaría pensando el más alto sobre aquella situación. Sobre su comportamiento. Sobre él. 

−Voy a buscarte algo caliente para beber, −dijo Rin una vez acabó de secarle el pelo, o todo lo que podía secarlo con una toalla, a Makoto y se levantó.

Rin volvió al recibidor del hotel, dónde le había parecido haber visto antes una máquina expendedora. Por suerte, no se había equivocado. Se acercó con rapidez a dicha máquina y, tras inspeccionar las bebidas que había, optó por comprar una lata de té caliente. Sin prestar mucha atención a la máquina en sí, metió un par de monedas, apretó el botón correspondiente, cogió la lata y se encaminó al pasillo en el que le esperaba Makoto. 

Durante los pocos minutos que había tardado en volver junto al castaño, no había dejado de preguntarse por qué hacía aquello. Por qué sentía esa necesidad de hacer él mismo todas esas cosas que cualquier otro miembro del equipo habría hecho por él, tal y como estaban haciendo con el resto de Iwatobi.

Rin aminoró el paso a mitad de pasillo, se acercó a Makoto casi sin hacer ruido y le pegó la lata a una de sus mejillas, metiendo la otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Makoto, que no había escuchado volver al pelirrojo, dio un pequeño respingo al notar algo caliente pegarse a su mejilla. El capitán del equipo de natación de Iwatobi miró la lata unos segundos, pasando su mirada a la mano que sujetaba dicha lata, subiéndola por el brazo y posando sus ojos verdes sobre los rojos de Rin.

−Toma. – Dijo Rin en cuanto la mirada de Makoto encontró la suya, pero éste no hizo además de coger la bebida. El castaño reaccionó y cogió la lata, rozando con suavidad los dedos de Rin al hacerlo. La sensación que tuvo Rin no fue la típica corriente eléctrica que sentían los personajes de las novelas románticas que, si alguien preguntaba, negaría a diestro y siniestro  
que leía. No tenía palabras para describirla. Pero tenía claro que no le había desagradado en absoluto.

−Eh, Rin, −murmuró Makoto, sujetando la lata con ambas manos. −¿Sabes cómo están Haru y los demás?

Rin negó con la cabeza para sí mismo tras escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho Makoto. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacerla. Eso de preocuparse por los demás, cuando se había llevado la peor parte, era típico de Makoto. Y eso era algo que no le sentaba muy bien a Rin. Makoto debería aprender a mirar más por él mismo. 

−No te preocupes. –contestó Rin, pasando la mirada de sus dedos (¿cuándo se había quedado ensimismado mirando su propia mano?) al rostro de Makoto. –Mikoshiba y los demás están ocupándose de ellos. –continuó Rin antes de suspirar. −¿Por qué lo has hecho? −el pelirrojo no pudo contenerse más.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de Makoto cuando Rin le había dicho que sus amigos estaban bien, desapareció con aquella pregunta. Incapaz de seguir mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos, Makoto apartó la vista.

−Tenía que ayudar a Rei… −murmuró Makoto, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. –Fue como aquella vez con Haru y…−

Rin suspiró pesadamente y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. No se veía capaz de darle el sermón a Makoto, pero cuando cerraba los ojos, todavía podía ver a su capitán y a varios miembros del equipo coger varios chalecos salvavidas y salir disparados hacia la playa. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño aunque Makoto no pudiese verlo, ya que seguía con la mirada fija en sus pies, como si fuesen lo más fascinante del universo.

−¿Por qué has accedido a nadar en el mar? –preguntó Rin, cuidando el tono de voz. No quería que la pregunta sonase como un reproche.

Makoto abrió la lata y dio un sorbo, todavía sin mirarle.

−Rin… −murmuró Makoto, de forma que hizo preguntarse a Rin si el castaño sabía el afecto que provocaba en él cuando le hablaba así, y si lo estaba haciendo a propósito. –No quiero ser una carga para los demás. Y, aunque sea en el mar, quiero nadar con ellos.

−Lo habrían entendido. –Replicó Rin, cruzándose de brazos. −¿En qué leches estaría pensando Haru? –Masculló para sí mismo. Haru sabía de sobra que a Makoto le daba miedo nadar en el mar. Debería haber hecho algo al respecto.

Rin sabía de sobra que, si no hubiesen ido a aquel campamento por el ‘problema’ de Makoto, éste se hubiese sentido culpable. Aquella actitud tan sacrificada del castaño le sacaba un poco de quicio. Makoto tenía que aprender a ser más egoísta.

−Haru me preguntó si me parecía bien. –Habló con rapidez Makoto, cargando con toda la culpa.

Makoto no tuvo que seguir hablando para que Rin supiese que le había dicho el castaño a Haru.

Rin apretó con fuerza sus labios, hasta que estos no fueron más que una fina línea blanca. Aquel no era el momento de dejar suelto su temperamento y de decir cosas que sabía que más tarde lamentaría haber dicho. Pero eso no quería decir que no le estuviese costando contenerse.

−Makoto… −dijo el pelirrojo, armándose de paciencia. –Tienes que dejar de pensar tanto en los demás, y empezar a pensar más en ti mismo. Nadie va a recriminarte nada. –Rin se inclinó hacia delante y cogió a Makoto por los hombros. –Y mucho menos ellos.

Para Rin, era algo más que obvio que los de Iwatobi no harían ni dirían nada que pudiese herir a Makoto. Si Rin podía verlo, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo Makoto?

Estaba seguro de que Makoto, en el fondo, lo sabía. Pero aun así, esas palabras tan fáciles de decir para el pelirrojo, a él se le hacían un mundo. Para él, sus amigos eran lo más importante. Y, sí tenía que sacrificarse por ellos, lo haría sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces. Eso era algo que Rin no parecía (o no quería) comprender.

−Lo siento. –Terminó por disculparse de nuevo el castaño. −¿Es curioso, sabes? –Continuó antes de que Rin pudiese interrumpirle – Nadie se preocupa por mí como tú.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba tan sorprendido, que ni siquiera se le ocurría algo para replicarle a Makoto. Retiró las manos de los hombros del castaño y se cruzó de brazos.

−Creo que te estás equivocando… −murmuró Rin. Aquella vez fue él el que apartó la mirada. Tenía gracia que Makoto le dijese que era el que más se preocupaba por él, cuando ni siquiera contestaba sus llamadas.

−No. –Afirmó Makoto con total seguridad. –Tu forma de preocuparte es diferente. Más directa. –Makoto se rio con suavidad, dando a entender que pensaba que aquella faceta de Rin no había cambiado en absoluto. 

No hacía falta que Makoto lo expresase con palabras. Para Rin el agradecimiento en su tono de voz era más que obvio.

−Termino antes preguntando directamente que dándole vueltas al tema, −Rin ofreció como explicación al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros y miraba por la ventana. La tormenta no amainaba. –Quedaos aquí esta noche. Con este tiempo no podéis volver a las tiendas de campaña.

Makoto siguió la mirada de Rin y se estremeció.

−El club no puede permitirse un hotel… −dijo Makoto en voz baja. 

−Quédate en mi habitación –Rin le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro a Makoto. –No voy a dejar que vuelvas a salir ahí. Y mucho menos que duermas en una tienda de campaña con este tiempo. –la firmeza presente en su tono de voz no admitía réplicas.

−¿En tu habitación? –Repitió Makoto −¿Eso no daría problemas? −No quería causarle más problemas ni a Rin, ni a Samezuka.

−¿Problemas? –preguntó Rin, alzando una ceja.

−Con el capitán Mikoshiba… estáis aquí para entrenar, ¿no? –Makoto apartó la mirada de la ventana. No quería seguir viendo el mar en plena tormenta.

−Mikoshiba no os va a dejar que os vayáis, −contestó Rin como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y en realidad lo era. ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio dejaría salir a cuatro personas, dos de las cuales casi se ahogan, en plena tormenta? −¿Quieres ir a descansar ya?

−Está bien. –Makoto asintió y le pegó otro trago a la bebida que seguía sosteniendo. Aún estaba caliente. –Aunque… ¿puedo hacer una cosa antes? 

Rin, que ya se había dado la vuelta para salir de aquel pasillo, se medió giró y observó a Makoto con detenimiento durante unos segundos. No le costó mucho sumar dos y dos para deducir que primero quería hablar con Haru y asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. 

Rin se limitó a asentir. –Estaré en la recepción del hotel. –dijo, se dio media vuelta otra vez y se dirigió al recibidor. Quería hablar con su capitán al respecto, más por mera formalidad que por otra cosa. Aunque Mikoshiba pusiese pegas, Makoto iba a dormir en su habitación esa noche. Y no había más que hablar.

 

Makoto observó la espalda de Rin hasta que éste desapareció al doblar, subió la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Como la chaqueta le tapaba la boca y le rozaba la punta de la nariz, Makoto podía apreciar mejor el olor de la piel de Rin que tenía la prenda. Reconfortado por aquel aroma, salió también del pasillo y empezó a buscar a Haru.

Makoto no tardó mucho en encontrar a Haru tras haber salido del pasillo. El moreno estaba sentado en un rincón del recibidor, con su habitual expresión apática. El castaño se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa. No quería preocupar más a Haru, aunque sabía perfectamente que no, precisamente a él, no iba a poder ocultarle nada.

−Eh, Haru. –levantó un poco la mano.

Haru dirigió su mirada a Makoto y se levantó.

−¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Haru. Como era habitual, el moreno no se andaba con rodeos.

−Con Rin… −respondió Makoto. –Voy a dormir en su habitación, −añadió Makoto antes de que Haru pudiese hacer algo más aparte de alzar la ceja.

−¿En la habitación de Rin? –Haru, frunció el ceño. Si hubiese sido otra persona la que estuviese hablando con Haru, no se habría dado cuenta aquel gesto. Pero a Makoto no se le escapó aquel minúsculo cambio en la expresión del moreno. −¿Estás seguro? 

Makoto se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Haru observó a su amigo fijamente durante unos segundos, como si estuviese intentando leer su mente, y terminó por suspirar y asentir. Suponía que ya no era necesario decirle a Makoto que el capitán de Samezuka les había asignado una habitación.

−No te preocupes, Haru. Estoy bien, −dijo Makoto, sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya tan cálida.

−Hn, −se limitó a decir Haru, apartando la mirada a un lado. 

Vio a Rin, que estaba hablando con su capitán en la otra punta del recibidor del hotel. Y, aunque sabía que el pelirrojo no tenía intención de herir a Makoto, Haru no podía evitar tener cierto recelo. Conocía el temperamento de Rin más que de sobra. Tras casi medio minuto de observación, Haru suspiró otra vez.

–Llámame si pasa algo. –Era más que evidente que Haruka no tenía del todo claro eso de que Makoto pasase la noche en la habitación de Rin.

Makoto siguió la mirada de Haru, posándola él también sobre el pelirrojo. Las palabras del moreno ampliaron su sonrisa.

−Claro, −accedió Makoto. Aunque tenía la sensación de que molestar a Haru no sería necesario aquella noche. –Buenas noches, Haru.

Haru asintió y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Makoto siguió al moreno con la mirada hasta que llegó al final del primer tramo de escaleras, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y echó a andar hacia Rin. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquella noche su relación con Rin daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Sólo esperaba que, si ocurría, dicho giro fuese para bien.


End file.
